


Sparks Across the Stars

by PetitMinou



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Friends to Lovers, Non-Linear Narrative, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitMinou/pseuds/PetitMinou
Summary: Hera has come a long way since she left Ryloth as a teenager to join Fulcrum's nascent rebellion against the Empire.  Her relationship with Ahsoka evolved over the years as well.A set of non-continuous, related ficlets for Femslash February 2020
Relationships: Hera Syndulla/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I need to be up in 6 hours for work but I want to post this on February 1st so I will be editing the title and summary and...everything tomorrow. I am also working off of three different prompt lists and cherry picking the ones I like so there will be some hopping around.
> 
> *Edit* look this looks like a real fic now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one: Breathe  
> Rating: G  
> Words: 690

Ahsoka can’t often find any peace and quiet amongst the chaos of the Ryloth freedom fighters.Twi’leks aren’t exactly a quiet group by nature, and Cham Syndulla’s rebellion are no exception.Even through the blood and slaughter, the camp is never still.

So she winds up sneaking away to find some solitude.After five years working mostly on her own, she’s no longer used to crowds.A small cave above the main camp affords her some privacy, and a convenient meditation spot.From this vantage point she can reach her senses out, touching the multitude of small sparks that make up the Twi’lek band, then further.The scrubland around them is buzzing with green life, then the cities like smoldering stars at the edges of her awareness.

Over it all hangs a nasty pall of fear, something she’s come to expect from worlds occupied by the Empire.Ahsoka frowns, pulling her consciousness back into her immediate surroundings. Here, even with the tangle of rage that she instantly knows to be Cham himself, the atmosphere is lighter.It feels like she can properly inhale for the first time in weeks.

So it’s a bit of a shock when she opens her eyes to find a young Twi’lek seated on the ground in front of her, watching her curiously.Ahsoka tries to play off her start as an itch on one of her lekku as she eyes up the newcomer.The girl is vaguely familiar, probably from seeing her around Cham’s camp, but Ahsoka can’t quite place her.

Sharp green eyes fix on Ahsoka’s face.“You’re here to recruit him to fight off of Ryloth, aren’t you?”

There’s no reason to deny it, though she’d been trying to be subtle with her true intentions.“I am,” she says, watching her visitor’s face for a reaction.

The girl frowns.“There’s no point.”Her voice is deeply bitter.“He doesn’t care about anything but freeing Ryloth anymore.He won’t listen to anyone.”

Something in her tone jogs Ahsoka’s memory—she’d seen the girl in a strategy meeting a week or so prior, when she’d spoken up and been swiftly silenced by Cham.“You’re his daughter, right?Hera?”

A one-shouldered shrug.“Not that he remembers, unless it’s to shut me up.”

“He’s just a bit…intense, that’s all,” Ahsoka protests, but it sounds weak, even to her.

Hera looks just as unimpressed.“You don’t know him.”She brightens considerably as an idea apparently occurs to her.“You could take _me_ with you!”

Ahsoka shakes her head.“I can’t do that.”

“Why not?” Hera demands, leaning forward eagerly.“I’m the best pilot on Ryloth already.I have my own astromech and everything.I want to _do_ something with my life, not just hide out in a cave until I suffocate!”

Ahsoka sighs, trying not to slump in frustration.“I can’t.You’re too young—“

“I’m sixteen,” Hera shoots back.“Well, I will be in a few months.”

Oh, child.Ahsoka shoves away the feeling that she’s being hypocritical.After all, she really wouldn’t wish her own teenage experiences on anyone else.“You’re too young,” she says firmly.“The Empire grows more dangerous every day.I won’t turn away help, but I also can’t put innocents in the line of fire.”

Hera’s eyes narrow.“And I’m any safer here?”

“Yes, you are.”Ahsoka rubs a hand across her eyes.“Hera, please.As bad as it is here, the Empire considers this planet subdued.It’s much rougher out there.”

Hera stares at her defiantly, but when it’s clear that Ahsoka isn’t budging, she blows out a long breath.“I can’t stay here, though,” she mutters.“I meant it when I said I feel like I’m suffocating.”

Ahsoka smiles, reaching out to lay a hand on her shoulder.“Well, now you know about this little spot, and you can use it to catch your breath sometimes.If you’re really the best pilot on Ryloth, I expect you’ll find your way up to us soon enough.”

A smile tugs at the corner of Hera’s mouth as she looks up at her.“I will.You’ll see.”

Ahsoka doesn’t doubt her one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @FEfemslash on Twitter, from the list for their Fire Emblem femslash February


	2. Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two: Pining  
> Rating: G  
> Words: 532

Hera isn’t exactly the most expressive person Ahsoka’s ever encountered.Besides a natural inclination towards subtlety, she is always conscious of her position within the rebellion.She’s a solid, reliable leader, and she makes sure to always keep up a stoic front in public.

Which is why it’s so worrying when Ahsoka finds her in the cockpit of the Ghost, staring despondently out at the crags of Atollon, arms wrapped tight around herself as if chilled.Ahsoka’s heart hurts at the sight.

It’s not hard to spot the source of Hera’s distress, either.Kanan and Ezra are just outside, running through ‘saber drills.

Ahsoka steps forward into the cockpit, letting the door slide shut behind herself.Hera’s lekku twitch and her head cocks at the sound, but she makes no move to get out of the pilot’s chair.Lowering herself into the copilot’s seat, Ahsoka can see the unhappy lines around her eyes and mouth.

She can’t _fix_ this, not the way she wants to, can’t wave a hand and use the Force to soothe every worry away.“They’ll be fine,” she says instead, following Hera’s gaze and smiling as Ezra successfully sends Kanan tumbling into the dirt.“Kanan’s a good Jedi, and a great Master.No matter what happens, they’ll both find their way back to you.”

Hera gives a shaky sigh and a shakier smile, glancing sidelong at Ahsoka.“I know that.But I still worry.”

Ahsoka grins back, gratified to see that her hunched posture is straightening, loosening.“What happened to the little spitfire who followed me off of Ryloth?You went and got all serious.”

“Too many years of war,” Hera sighs.She lets out a little laugh, weak, but there it is.“Too much time trying to keep Jedi alive.You’re a difficult group to care about, since you have no sense of self preservation.”

“Technically, I’m not a Jedi,” Ahsoka points out, evenly, ignoring the way her treacherous heart is trying to invade her throat.

She knows how Hera feels, and exactly who she’s talking about.She doesn’t begrudge Hera her little family, would never, but sometimes she can’t help but think—

“I’ll bring them back, I promise,” she whispers.

Hera fixes her with an intense, unreadable look.“All of you,” she says firmly.“I want _all_ of you back here safely.”

It’s said so imperiously, Ahsoka can’t help the giggle that slips out.“Yes sir, captain,” she agrees, standing and stretching.She can hear Kanan and Zeb making their way onto the ship, bantering about the latest training match.Ezra is visible through the windows, wandering toward the fence of sensors around Chopper base.

Even if she’s resigned herself to the state of things, she doesn’t particularly want to intrude on Hera’s farewell with Kanan, and she heads for the door.Before she can escape, Hera’s hand shoots out to grab hers.Startled, she looks down into bright green eyes.

“Thank you,” Hera whispers.“Stay safe.”

Ahsoka nods, forces a smile, squeezes her hand back, but can’t bring herself to answer.She’s starting to get a very bad feeling about this, but she still squares her shoulders and heads out to fetch Ezra.They have a Sith planet to explore, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @fauxghosts on Twitter's Femslash February prompts list.


	3. Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three: Freeze  
> Rating: G  
> Words: 358

One good thing about joining a galactic rebel cell is that Hera gets to see all kinds of new worlds.Ryloth has a fairly diverse climate, but she’s never seen anything like this before.

Nothing but white stretches as far as the eye can see.Even through the scarf wrapped around her lower face, the cold bites at her nose.She didn’t even know it was _possible_ to feel each breath freezing inside her head and throat.She’s abruptly grateful for the thick, fur-lined coat Ahsoka had insisted she wear.

A sound at the entrance to the ship behind her makes her turn—and she’s so glad she does.

The mysterious Fulcrum, the shadowy leader of Rebel intelligence, the _legendary_ Ahsoka Tano—is wearing a hood with tiny, fuzzy pompoms at the tip of each montral.

She can’t help the giggle that slips out before she claps a hand over her mouth.

“What?”Ahsoka cocks her head, breath puffing out in a fine mist.

Hera clears her throat, trying her best to control her smile.“Nothing.It’s just…your hood—“

Her head tilts the other way, eyes widening slightly.“Is there something wrong with it?”

“No, no, it’s just—“ Well, she’s already one of the best pilots in Fulcrum’s arsenal, it’s not like she’s going to be sent home.“It’s very cute.”

Ahsoka blinks at her.“Oh.”She blinks again, and for just a moment her gaze goes from confused to curious.“Thank you.But we should get moving if we’re going to meet our contact at the rendezvous point.”

Of course.The contact.The mission.Hera snaps back into reality with a rude jolt.The entire point of these runs is to prove to Ahsoka that she can be trusted with this kind of undercover work.She falls into step at Ahsoka’s left, trying to pretend her cheeks aren’t burning.

Still, when Ahsoka glances over at her with a smile, there’s still a spark of—something, in her deep blue eyes.Whatever it is, it’s soon hidden behind her carefully masked Fulcrum persona, but Hera never did forget easily.

One day, she tells herself.One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @FEFemslash on twitter


	4. Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four: Shine  
> Rating: G  
> Words: 364

Ahsoka has never seen anyone so excited over something so…junked.But Hera had disappeared with Chopper and her savings scrimped off of several stipends from Senator Organa and had reappeared with—

“Is that supposed to be a ship?” Ahsoka teases.

Hera scowls, patting the hull as if the ship could hear her.“It’s _my_ ship,” she says proudly.“It doesn’t look like much now, but I’ve got some ideas for it.”

There’s a _clunk_ as something disengages within the engine, and Hera turns back to her open panel.

Ahsoka smothers her laugh, and turns her gaze to the ship itself.An old freighter, it’s clearly seen its share of action.There’s carbon scoring down one entire side, and she doubts that more than one blaster is even operable at the moment.But she has to admit, she too can see the potential.

“ _And—“_ Hera resurfaces from her panel, engine grease smeared across her forehead.“It can mask its signature.It can clone the signature of other ships, or it has some kind of randomized scrambler.Even if the Empire scans it, they won’t recognize it the next time they see it!”

“Alright, that _is_ impressive,” Ahsoka admits.

For some reason she’s suddenly having a hard time concentrating on the ship itself.Hera wipes the back of one gloved hand across her cheek, smudging it too.The oil shimmers black against emerald skin, and somehow draws attention to just how _green_ Hera’s eyes are.Eyes that are currently narrowed in concentration before they flick up to Ahsoka’s face, and her smile is _blinding_ bright.“I picked it up from some smugglers who didn’t want to deal with the repairs, but Chopper and I should have her up and running in no time.”

The weird swooping feeling in her stomach is definitely new, and Ahsoka clears her throat self-consciously before looking away.“Well, I guess as long as Chopper approves, that’s all that really matters.”

The droid makes a rude sound from inside the hold, and Hera looks away from her at last.Ahsoka breathes a sigh of relief as she makes her escape.Whatever this is, she still has a job to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @FEFemslash on Twitter again.


	5. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day five: Note  
> Rating: G  
> Words: 315

Ahsoka has always maintained a carefully professional distance from her seeded rebel cells around the galaxy.Her early operatives, Hera among them, may know her identity, but there’s only a trusted few that she keeps direct contact with.

Hera hasn’t ever dared ask why Ahsoka makes the supply drops for the Spectres personally.She’s not complaining, though.It’s nice, those occasions when they can meet up, for however short a time.Which makes it particularly frustrating when Sabine invites herself along to Fort Anaxes.

It’s hardly surprising that Fulcrum is long gone by the time they get there, though given the fyrnocks that have overrun the place it’s not exactly the best setting for a reunion.Still…

She keeps her disappointment to herself, especially since Sabine seems to finally be coming around to things.Anyway, even Kanan doesn’t know that _she_ knows Fulcrum’s true identity, and he’s not exactly happy with all the secrecy either.

So she swallows her frustration, and heads for the hold to unpack their new crates.Even with the one dragged off by the fyrnocks, this is still a lifesaver.And her ragtag little crew has left them completely untouched.Typical.

Hera rolls her eyes fondly as she sorts through the packets of freeze dried rations and first aid supplies.But then, if any of them had bothered to unpack, they might have noticed the piece of flimsi tucked in between the packets of bacta.

Hera almost misses it herself, only realizing it’s there when it flutters to the ground.Curious, she picks it up and unfolds it.

_Good luck with Spectre five.She reminds me of someone I used to know—A_

The handwriting is scrawled, clearly written in a hurry, and Hera smiles down at it.And if she keeps the note stashed among her few belongings on the Ghost, well, no one really needs to know, do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from femslashfeb on tumblr!


	6. Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day six: Upside Down  
> Rating: G  
> Words: 921

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic of this set that I've been really happy with. Partially because I love kids at that age where they just say the most random shit and you literally never know what might come out of their mouth.

The best part of returning home to the Ghost is always the greeting she gets.Today is no exception.

“‘Soka!”

The landing ramp hasn’t even fully lowered before Jacen is charging down it, flinging himself at her knees in total confidence that she will catch him before he hits the ground.She does, swinging the toddler up and tossing him in the air while he shrieks in delight.

“Look at you, little one,” she laughs, settling him on her hip and ruffling his green hair.“You get a little bigger every time I see you.”

“I’m _growin’_ ,” he informs her seriously, holding a little hand up in front of her face for inspection.

“So I see.”

Hera meets them at the top of the ramp, smiling softly and shaking her head at her son’s antics.“Welcome back, love.I think he missed you.”

“I missed you both too.”It’s still so new, so wonderful, everything feels shivery and warm when Ahsoka leans down for a kiss, uninterrupted by Jacen kicking his heels into her thigh in protest.

“Mama, no!I’m _talking_!”

Ahsoka is the one to pull away, trailing her free hand down one of Hera’s lekku as she turns her attention back to Jacen.“Alright, little one.What do you want to talk about?”

Ever the storyteller, he launches into a babbled tale that Ahsoka only half understands, something involving Chopper and his Auntie Sabine.She nods along, following Hera into the ship and clambering up the ladder one handed.When they get to the galley, she’s surprised to see that not only is there caf already brewing, but Hera dug out the spiced cream that only Ahsoka really likes.

“How did you know I was coming?”She asks quietly over Jacen’s continued chatter, wincing apologetically when he stops and glares up at her indignantly.

“Felt you in my head.”He seems to take her startled silence for disbelief, and pouts.“Did!You feel like—“ he flings his arms wide in a mimicry of an explosion, complete with sound effects.

“Do I now?”She’s not at all sure what to make of that particular description, nor of the fact that Hera hasn’t even paused in digging through the cabinet of mugs.

She doesn’t turn, but Ahsoka can see the way her shoulders tense.“He’s been feeling a lot of people in his head, lately.”

It’s hardly a surprise, given that the Force tends to run in families, but with Hera’s past, she can hardly be expected to be thrilled.

“I see,” Ahsoka murmurs, trying to come up with something, anything to ease Hera’s mind.

Insistently, Jacen pats at her cheek until she looks down again, and informs her “Uncle Zeb is purple!”

“He certainly is,” she agrees, switching him to her other side to take the cup Hera offers her.

“He makes me go upside down!”

“Really?”She sets the cup down, adjusting her grip behind his legs.“Like this?”

With a slight push he flops over in her hold, dangling and giggling wildly as she swings him back and forth.Hera scoots her mug out of reach of tiny flailing fists, laughing as she seats herself at the table.“I think sometimes Uncle Zeb forgets that not everyone can grip with their feet like he does.”

“That’s okay, we can still dangle him by his ankles,” Ahsoka laughs as she boosts Jacen back upright, plants a kiss on his forehead, and tries to settle him back against her hip.

Instead he flings his entire weight backwards, very nearly launching himself out of her grip.“Again, mama-‘Soka, again!”

Only years of discipline keep her from dropping him headfirst on the floor.Hera’s eyes have gone wide over the rim of her mug, and she makes a little choking noise.Jacen, oblivious, continues to squirm in Ahsoka’s hold.

“Again, mama, again, again!”

She gives up and lets him fall backwards once more, unable to meet Hera’s eyes but unable to look away from the way her mouth twists and her fingers go white around the handle of her mug.Ahsoka lowers Jacen to the ground, rolling him through a backwards somersault so he comes up laughing.

“You should go tell Chopper that ‘Soka’s here,” Hera suggests, her voice only shaking a little.

Jacen’s face lights up—he always likes feeling helpful, even if it’s only fetching Chopper—and he barrels toward the cockpit, leaving the two women alone.

Ahsoka finally looks away, clearing her throat.“I’m sorry, I should have—“ she swallows, pushing away discomfort at the thought—“I’ll tell him not to call me that.”

“No.”Hera’s voice still trembles, but there’s no trace of doubt in it.“No.You mean more to us than that.To both of us.”Ahsoka’s gaze snaps up to meet determined green eyes.“If you want it, I think he should call you ‘mama’.He usually calls me ‘mom’ anyway, so it won’t be confusing.”

It takes a very long moment before Ahsoka can reply, her throat working uselessly as she blinks back tears.Finally, she manages to force out, “yeah, I’d like that very much.”

Hera does not fling herself into Ahsoka’s arms, they’re not exactly teenagers anymore, but it’s a very near thing.The kiss says everything, though, with the way she can feel Hera shaking with emotion, the way her own fingers clench tight in the fabric of Hera’s sleeves.They have more to talk about, more that needs to be said out loud, but for now this is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @femslashfeb on tumblr


	7. Bed Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day seven: Bed Sharing  
> Rating: G  
> Words: 923

“I’m never letting him take my ship anywhere, ever again,” Hera seethes.

Ahsoka eyes her from the pilot seat of her own ship, but clearly chooses not to comment.She probably knows perfectly well that’s not the ship that Hera’s stressed about.It’s the fact that Kanan is currently stranded _with the kids_.She’s used to him disappearing with Ezra, and sometimes taking Sabine or Zeb, but this time he took all of them, _and_ Chopper.And now they’re all stuck who knows where for who knows how long—

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so worried,” Ahsoka comments offhandedly.“It will take us a couple of days to get there, but we’ll bring them home.”

Hera sighs, slumping in her seat.“I know that.I am sorry that you got roped into fetching them with me.”

“It’s kind of nice, having an assignment that’s not life or death for a change.”Ahsoka spots the look on Hera’s face, and smothers a laugh behind one hand.“Well, for everyone except Kanan.”

She guides the ship deftly between the craft of Phoenix squadron, then sets the trajectory.“First hyperspace waypoint is in six hours.We’ll make contact with Chopper again then, and plot the next jump.”

Hera nods, stretches in the copilot’s seat as the the stars in the viewport smear into the blue glow of hyperspace.A yawn forces itself out before she can quite stifle it, and she tries to hide it by turning her face as if suddenly fascinated by the view out the copilot’s window.

Unfortunately, Ahsoka doesn’t miss much.“How long has it been since you slept?”

Mental math is not what Hera wants to be doing right now, but she makes an attempt.There had been the supply run to an out of the way market, the debriefing with Sato, the fleet’s jump to a new sanctuary system, realizing they’d lost contact with the Ghost, the long hours spent trying to reestablish it—

“I’ll be fine with some caf,” she mutters.

She _really_ wishes Ahsoka hadn’t pointed it out; now that her attention isn’t taken up by other things, her body informs her in no uncertain terms that she _needs_ to sleep.

And Ahsoka knows it, if the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth is any indication.“There’s a bunk in the back, you can nap until the waypoint.”

“Now wait a minute,” Hera protests.“You’ve been up at least as long as I have.I’m not kicking you out of your bed.”

Ahsoka sighs, turning to face her.“It’s fine.I know a Jedi trick or two, I can stay up a while longer.”

Ugh, Jedi tricks.Hera crosses her arms, fixing Ahsoka with the look that usually gets her the unquestioning obedience of her crew.“Uh-uh.I’ve seen Kanan crash after too many days of ‘Jedi tricks’ to stay awake.Take a nap.”

Ahsoka blinks at her, then laughs.“Suddenly I see why Sabine accidentally called you ‘mom’ at the meeting the other day.Look, you take the bunk, I can sleep on the floor.”

“It’s your ship, I should take the floor.”

“I’m used to sleeping on floors.”

“All the more reason for you to take the bed while you have the chance.”

Ahsoka squints at her, and Hera doesn’t bother to hide her smile.Honestly it’s refreshing to have someone around who can match her for sheer stubbornness.Especially when she doesn’t have to worry about persuading that person to take her orders later.

“Fine,” Ahsoka concedes at last.“I’m tired.We can share the bunk, will that be acceptable?”

Hera’s treacherous heart skips a beat—just one, she’s not a wide-eyed, star-struck teenager anymore.But she’s not going to let Ahsoka sleep on the floor, and a real bed does sound very nice right now.“Fine,” she agrees, standing from the copilot’s chair and stretching.“You have an alarm set before we get to the waypoint?”

“Yes, mother,” Ahsoka mutters, but it’s in good humor as she leads the way into the back of her craft.

The sleeping quarters are utilitarian, spartan, and clean.Hera is distinctly reminded of Kanan’s quarters on the Ghost.The bunk is bigger than the Ghost’s however, just wide enough to accommodate them both.Not that it really has to be, since Ahsoka peels off her boots and belt and proceeds to wedge herself as close to the wall as she can get.

Hera peers at her, over-exhausted brain struggling for an explanation.“You know, I don’t need that much room,” she says finally, lying down gingerly on the other side of the bunk.“And I’m so tired, I’m not going to roll over and fall off either.”

Ahsoka relaxes fractionally, but still keeps herself tucked into as small a space as possible.“I’m not used to sharing,” she offers, by way of explanation.

Hera tries to reply, but yawns instead, and by the time it’s over she can’t remember what she was going to say.She turns on her side, back to Ahsoka, and scoots until she finds a comfortable position.She doesn’t often share a bed with anyone, even Kanan, and this is…nice.The bunk may be relatively spacious but she can still feel Ahsoka’s weight on the mattress behind her, breath cool against her lekku.She stays awake just long enough to reflect on how safe she feels like this, how at ease she is with the galaxy at large.Then she drifts off within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @fauxghosts on Twitter


	8. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day eight: Pride  
> Rating: G  
> Words: 597

It was supposed to be a simple retrieval mission.Some fancy flying required, sure, but between the squad Senator Organa has lined up, and their Force-sensitive leader, it should have been easy.Until a new class of TIE shows up, clearly faster and more maneuverable than any before.

And before Ahsoka looks around and realizes she has one more A-wing than expected.She’s confused for a few seconds, but then the ship pulls a particularly spectacular spin maneuver, and oh she knows _exactly_ who it is.

“Syndulla, what are you doing?” she snaps through her comm.“There’s a reason you weren’t assigned.Get out of here!”

“Not without the package we came for,” Hera responds, sounding distracted.As well she should, since they’re navigating the edge of a kriffing _nebula_.

“I gave you an order!”Ahsoka’s wing is singed by a lucky shot, and a cut off yell marks the death of one of her pilots.“I can’t worry about babysitting you _and_ protecting our transport.”

“I don’t need babysitting!”

Ahsoka loses track of her for a moment, as she spots a TIE honing in on their charge.She cuts her engines, plunging backwards to take the enemy by surprise.Just as she shoots it down another TIE spirals past, disintegrating as it hits the gravity well of the star cluster.

“Told you, I’m the best.”Now Hera sounds smug, and Ahsoka doesn’t have time to take her down a notch or two.That can wait until later.If they both survive this.

She heads back for her position on point, shaking her head.The other pilots are chattering in her ears, calling out the positions of the TIEs and the cruiser that they’ve left far behind.They’re almost home free, a couple klicks from passing the nebula and clearing the hyperspace trajectory when—

“Ahsoka!”

There’s panic in Hera’s voice, and she doesn’t even think as she whips her ship around.Hera had swung a wide vector around the squadron, and clearly caught the edge of the gravity well.She’s slung into a tumble, and as Ahsoka watches, she clips another A-wing and sends it spinning as well.From her own fighter, there’s nothing Ahsoka can do.

“Gold three, hit your thrusters!Get away from there!”

Hera, back in control, swoops up to take position over the transport.Gold three, confused and disoriented, isn’t so lucky.The young man barely has time to yelp before he’s caught, ship tearing apart under the pressure of the forming stars.Ahsoka closes her eyes, takes just a second to grieve, and leads the way to the jump point.

All of them are quiet until they rendezvous with Senator Organa’s hired civvy transport.The A-wings dock at the external airlocks, ferrying the passengers across from their own vessel.

Ahsoka catches Hera in a hallway.She’s pale, shaky, gaze fixed unseeing through the durasteel wall in front of her.At least she’s taking this seriously.

Still, there’s more that needs to be said.“I didn’t take you with us, because I needed pilots with experience navigating star clusters,” Ahsoka explains, leaning against the wall next to her.“You’re one of the best pilots in my fleet.I will always take you when I can.You need to trust my judgement.”

Hera looks at the floor, nodding.“Yes sir.I understand.”

Poor, heartbroken child.It’s an important lesson, but not one Ahsoka wishes anyone had to learn.And there’s nothing she can say to make it better.She lays a hand on Hera’s shoulder, then returns to her duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @FEFemslash on Twitter


	9. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day nine: First Kiss  
> Rating: G  
> Words: 691

Maybe she should have come back sooner.Actually, there’s no ‘maybe’ about it.She should have tracked down the Spectres as soon as she got off Malachor.But she couldn’t bring herself to face Hera, not when she knew Kanan’s fate, and knew just as well that she can’t do anything to stop it.Not to mention she doesn’t dare let Vader—Anakin—know that she survived.

Between one thing and another, she doesn’t make it back to Lothal until several months after its liberationShe finds the Ghost in the main spaceport of Capital City, door open and someone visible moving about the cockpit.She can’t tell who it is from the ground, but the Phantom is gone, which hopefully means Hera is alone.Ahsoka would rather have this conversation without witnesses.

She heads up the ramp, knocks hesitantly on the wall of the cargo hold.“Hera?”

There’s a clatter from the common area, followed by Hera’s voice.“Just a minute!”

Well, at least she knows Hera’s in.She folds her hands into the sleeves of her robe, and waits, willing her breathing and heartbeat to slow down.Far sooner than she’s ready for, she can hear quick footsteps down the hallway.“Sabine is out and I can’t really leave so you’ll have to wait a little—“

She cuts off as she makes it to the railing and sees Ahsoka.For a long moment they just stare at each other.Hera looks—well, relaxed.She’s out of her flight suit, apparently actually taking Mothma’s grounding seriously.Nothing will soften the way she’s looking at Ahsoka, however.Her eyes are cold, hard, jaw set, and Ahsoka tries to force a smile.“Hello.”

Hera glares down at her, folding her arms.“What do you want?”

She hasn’t been kicked out yet, that’s…probably a good sign.“I just wanted to see how you’re doing?”It sounds weak, even to her.

Evidently Hera thinks so too.“We’re fine.No thanks to you.”

Ouch.Ahsoka winces, all her reasons and excuses dying in her throat.She knows, she _knows_ what Hera is going through, how badly she’s hurting.“I’m sorry,” is what she finally manages.“I know it’s not enough.I know it won’t bring him back.But I’m sorry.”

Hera’s glare doesn’t waver, but her lip trembles, just a bit.“You’re right, sorry isn’t enough.And it won’t bring him back.”She sighs, finally looking away, and rubs her hand across her eyes.“There’s nothing you or anyone else can do to bring him back.I just wish there was something you could have done sooner.”

“So do I.”Ahsoka approaches cautiously, conscious of the fact that even on this peaceful planet, Hera does still have a blaster strapped to her belt.She clambers up the ladder, heartened when Hera turns to face her at the top.

Her head is down, arms wrapped around herself as if freezing cold.“I’m sorry,” Ahsoka repeats, helpless.She reaches out, unsure what she’s going to do, but Hera moves first.

Ahsoka finds herself embraced so forcefully that the breath is nearly knocked out of her.She staggers, barely has time to set her feet, to register just how _warm_ Hera is, when there are lips against her own.She freezes, awkward, shivering with shock.

This wasn’t part of her plan, she hadn’t come here to—

Hera tilts her head, kisses her again, starts to draw away, and what she had planned no longer matters in the slightest.She chases Hera’s lips down, kissing her again, breathless, tasting the salt of tears and the sweetness of fruit juice when Hera gasps.

It doesn’t last long, mostly because Ahsoka’s heart is pounding far too fast to be healthy, and she’s starting to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen.She pulls away, panting, meeting Hera’s bright green eyes dazedly.

And then Hera punches her hard in the shoulder.

“Ow,” she says, more out of surprise than pain, but still, it was hardly a love tap.“What was that?”

Hera gives her a wobbly smile.“I’m still not happy about, well, anything that happened.But I’m glad you’re back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @fauxghosts on Twitter
> 
> I said my goal was to write at least 10 fics for Femslash February, given that I usually burn out after 3 or 4 on events like this. I wasn't even aiming for 10 being on time. I managed 9 daily updates, but I'm now completely burnt out. I'm still working on installments, but they probably will not be daily from here on out. I will still aim to get all 29 done!


End file.
